C'est toi que je t'
by Nami Himura
Summary: [One Shot] Sasuke s'ennuie. Et en plus, on lui a fait un affront terrible. L'heure de la révolution a sonnée. PWP.


**Titre :** C'est toi que je t'aime

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Maître Kishimoto. Et ils en sont heureux. La chanson originale appartient aux Inconnus, j'ai simplement modifié les paroles (et j'ai galéré XD)

**Rating : **K+

**Notes :** Voici donc un petit One Shot écrit sur le pouce pour me faire pardonner du retard de l'anniversaire de Sasuke ! Bisous à tous et à toutes ! Et merci de votre soutien !

_C'est toi que je t'aime_

Sasuke était le garçon que chacun connaît. Fidèle à lui-même.

Mais Sasuke connaissait en ces temps de disette, un vide crucial dans son existence. Non seulement les caisses des Uchihas commençaient sérieusement à se vider, ne lui laissant comme possibilité de nourriture que des ramens déshydratés, mais il s'ennuyait mortellement.

Il avait déjà lancé des kunai, astiqué ses shurikens, malaxé son chakra, fait la vaisselle, la lessive, le ménage, sorti les poubelles, payé les impôts, fait un petit footing, les courses de la semaine (des ramens donc) et son feuilleton _Shinobi Only _était déjà passé.

Mais le pire de tout, c'était que Sasuke se morfondait de l'absence d'une personne qui lui était presque chère. Et que cette personne avait le culot de lui préférer autre chose.

Sasuke avait eu satisfaction à tous ses caprices, mais celui là, il fallait absolument lui mettre un terme.

Sasuke y tenait fermement.

C'était le moment de tout lui dire.

Il se leva brutalement, saisit le banjo qu'Itachi lui avait offert pour ses six ans, enfila une chemise à carreaux informe bleue avec un éventail brodé dans le dos, et comme il faisait froid, il prit une écharpe blanche et sortit de la demeure des Uchihas d'un pas vif et alerte.

L'heure de la Révolution avait sonné.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les Ramens étaient décidément un cadeau de Dieu. Du moins, c'est ce que Naruto croyait avec conviction. Rien dans ce monde n'égalait l'instant de bonheur complet lorsque ce met délicat glissait sur sa langue, alors qu'il en appréciait le goût avec une délectation non feinte.

Avec un bol de Ramens, Naruto vivait chaque jour le plus beau moment de son existence. Assis au comptoir d'Ichiraku, le quatrième bol à peine entamé, le blond était perdu dans un monde de sensations extraordinaire.

Konoha était vraiment merveilleuse.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sasuke surgit au pas de course au coin de la rue.

**_IL_** était là. Pactisant avec l'Ennemi, comme d'habitude.

Le brun réprima une grimace de dégoût, et tenta de s'armer de son regard le plus charmeur. Vérifiant dans son miroir de poche, il arrangea ses cheveux comme il le pouvait (à savoir les rendre encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire) et prit une grande inspiration avant de foncer vers sa cible. Son plan était infaillible.

_Tu vas voir, Naruto. Je te ferai lever le regard vers moi, et moi seul. Tu ne verras plus que moi, tu ne jureras que par mon éventail glorieux, tu te noieras uniquement dans mon regard envoûtant et tu n'entendras plus que le son de ma voix. L'époque où tu ne contemplais que ton bol de nouilles répugnantes est révolue. Arrive maintenant l'Heure de Sasuke Uchiha. Je vais devenir ton univers Naruto ! _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto releva la tête.

« Bah Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu veux des ramens ? »

Le jeune Uchiha avait escaladé le comptoir et semblait se l'approprier en tant que scène. Naruto l'observa accorder son banjo et rajuster sa chemise à carreaux. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait dans sa tête ?

« Sasuke, si tu es malade, il faut rentrer chez toi et te mettre sous la couette ! » Hasarda Naruto, persuadé que son co-équipier était déjà bien entamé. Ou il avait bu.

Les autres clients d'Ichiraku, à savoir leur promotion et le patron, trop abasourdis par le comportement du jeune homme pour réagir, ne purent qu'assister au petit manège du supposé jeune talent musical, qui faisait de la place sur sa scène. Il fallait que tout soit parfait pour son show. Il fallait que Naruto comprenne. Et qu'il détrône les Ramens.

Naruto en avait presque oublié de finir son bol. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. On lui faisait une blague. C'était un coup fourré, obligé !

Sasuke saisit son banjo et sur un signe de tête, ameuta les chœurs autour de lui.

Une lumière blanche tomba d'on ne savait où sur l'homme au banjo. Eventail exultait. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

Petit signe au batteur (Kiba) et à l'accordéon (Lee), et la chanson démarra après quelques accords.

Car devant les regards ébahis des spectateurs et surtout de Naruto, Sasuke chanta comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Son Plan était en marche. Et les paroles étaient de lui.

_Toi tu squattes à Konoha,_

_Moi j'suis chez les Uchihas, _

_Not'rencontre c'était l'destin,_

_On s'est roulé un patin, _

_Je me noie dans ton regard,_

_Que je suis au désespoir, _

_J'me mutile au shuriken, _

_Pour t'séparer des ramens_

Naruto prit le temps de la réflexion. Sasuke se mutilait ? Mais c'était dégueu ! Il n'avait plus du tout envie de finir son bol…

Sasuke eut un sourire triomphant. _IL_ regardait dans sa direction. Alors le brun enchaîna au refrain :

_Y'a pas plus naze qu'Itachi _Shikamaru pour les chœurs

_Qui se tire à l'Akatsuki _

_Plus conne que Sakura _Shino pour les chœurs

_Qu'est la honte de Konoha _

_Je sais pas comment te dire ce que je peux pas écrire _

_Faudrait qu'j'invente des mots qu'existent pas dans le dico_

_C'est toi que je t'aime !_

_Vachement beaucoup !_ Kiba, convaincu, pour les chœurs

_C'est toi que je t'aime !_

_Vachement beaucoup !_

Petit solo de l'accordéon, pendant lequel Naruto avait recommencé à manger. Sasuke fit la moue. Il le regarderait coûte que coûte, alors il allait employer des arguments… appuyés. Sensuels. Il l'aurait par les sentiments.

Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres alors qu'il reprenait le deuxième couplet :

_Je deviendrai ton Ramen, _

_Je n'appartiendrai qu'à toi,_

_Je t'emmènerai toutes les s'maines,_

_Au ciné ou à Suna,_

_Je ferai des missions B, _

_J'demanderai au Hokage, _

_J'irai même s'il le faut, _

_Jusqu'à supporter Haruno _

Pour Sasuke ces sacrifices semblaient à la limite du supportable. Mais pour son blond il pourrait tout supporter. Pourvu qu'il devienne son nouveau Ramen

Naruto avait englouti son bol et fixait Sasuke. Au cinéma ? Peut être que s'il insistait un peu, le brun l'emmènerait voir _Le Shinobi qui murmurait à l'oreille des Hokage _! Même Neji avait pleuré pendant le film, il paraît…

_J'suis capable pour tuer Kyubi _Lee pour les chœurs

_D'entrer à l'Akatsuki _

_Et puis si l'bleu te dérange_

_Je r'peindrai tout en orange_

Naruto équarquilla les yeux, n'osant y croire. Quelle gentillesse dans cette proposition ! Sasuke lui offrait une vie en orange… Dans laquelle il deviendrait le Roi des Ramens…

_Je sais pas comment te dire ce que je peux pas écrire _

_Faudrait qu'j'invente des mots qu'existent pas dans le dico_

_C'est toi que je t'aime !_

_Vachement beaucoup !_

_C'est toi que je t'aime !_

_Vachement beaucoup !_

Et Sasuke se promit à lui-même de faire encore plus d'efforts. Pour Naruto. Pour eux. Sa vie de célibataire frustré allait prendre un tournant décisif. Mais il fallait qu'il vienne à bout de ces défauts qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était, pour que Naruto comprenne que Sasuke valait bien tous les bols de Ramens au monde.

_Pour toi j'me ferai une beauté_

_Je t'entraînerai aux kunai,_

_J'arrêterai d'boire du saké_

_Je broderai des éventails_

_J'mettrai même la tenue de Lee_

_J'irai à Ichiraku_

_J'te jure j'tuerai Itachi_

_J'quitterai Orochimaru !_

_J'remplirai bien mes missions _

_J'balaierai dans la maison_

_J't'achèterai Ninja Porno_

_J'pisserai plus dans le lavabo_

Saisi d'émotion, Naruto se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et se leva pour beugler le refrain avec l'Eventail de sa Vie.

_Je sais pas comment te dire ce que je peux pas écrire _

_Faudrait qu'j'invente des mots qu'existent pas dans le dico_

_C'est toi que je t'aime !_

_Vachement beaucoup !_

_C'est toi que je t'aime !_

_Vachement beaucoup !_

_C'est toi que je t'aime !_

_Vachement beaucoup !_

Sasuke sentait l'onde de bonheur remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que Naruto lui avait pris la main et chantait avec lui.

Le groupe fut applaudi et les deux garçons descendirent de scène sous le regard attendri du patron qui adorait les histoires d'amour et de ramens.

« Sasuke, Eventail de ma vie… Merci ! »

Ca y était ! Naruto était à lui ! Il ne voyait que lui ! La jouissance était proche pour notre Uchiha qui exultait intérieurement.

« Naruto, c'est toi que je t'aime dans la joie de l'amour de l'allégresse… » Se confondit Sasuke.

Et il était heureux, Sasuke.

Car la victoire d'un Eventail contre un bol de Ramens, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenir ses promesses… Une angoisse monta en lui lorsqu'il se remémora sa promesse de porter la combinaison verte et de repeindre l'appartement en orange… Il ne serait plus le même homme.

Tout était à (re)faire.

Tout ?

Non.

Car à présent il ne serait plus jamais seul.

…

…Et en plus, il avait déjà acheté _Ninja Porno_. C'était toujours ça de pris.

_Owari_

C'était un vrai porte nawak. Nami craque, la fac ça lui réussit pas ! En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment !


End file.
